codebreakerseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Akito Ryu
|battles = |family = Leila Izlar † (wife) Gino Fenette (son) Kenneth Ryu † (father) Marissa Arbis † (mother) Hubert Arbis (uncle) Ayame Dy (cousin)|gender = Male|hair color = Dark Brown|eye color = Green|height = 5'6" (167 cm)|image = }} '''Akito Ryu' (竜朗人, Ryu Akito) is the deuteragonist of the Code Breaker ''series. He is considered to be Jonathan Carter's most trusted friend before they have gone separate ways, when he entered the European Military. He was the first Masque to be given a chance to be an Honorary Knight and pilot the most enhance Chevalier of S.I.E.G.E. He is very well-known to be the pilot of all the Chevalier generations of ''Prime. Biography Early Life under construction ''Reboot under construction Revival under construction Refrain under construction Reload under construction Aftermath In the Epilogue of ''Reload that was set five decades after the joint leadership of Jonathan Carter and Akito (disguise as X Code) and two decades of the last chapter of the same book, it was revealed that Akito is already dead a year ago since Jonathan himself visited his grave who was buried in St. Petersburg under the name of Percival Fenette. It was revealed later on that Akito decided to leave his position as X Code at the time that he reached thirty-eight years old, forcing Jonathan to take over the title once again as part of their deal to each other. This is to allow Akito to have a peaceful and happy life as Percival Fenette. In one of the novellas under the series, Final Goodbye, it narrates the events of Akito's last remaining minutes with Jonathan visiting him. It was stated as well that until the very last moment of his life, Jonathan's Kaio command is still acting upon him, forcing him not to die just yet. But his body wasn't able to fulfill the order for another time and die eventually upon saying, I'm sorry if I can't follow your order this time, Jonathan. I feel so tired now. Can I rest for a little bit, my King?' ''wherein, Jonathan replied, '''Yes, Akito. You have done great things, my friend. I thank you for so many things as well. And... and you may now rest, my noble Knight. He died at the age of 71 due to old age on April 12, 2370. Physical Description Akito is described to be a handsome young man with dark brown hair and brilliant jade eyes. He is fit and lean but with taunt muscles. He was seen to have a scar on the right side of his body from the side of the neck to his shoulder. The reason was never revealed. After faking his death, Akito appears to have a scar on the left side of his chest where his heart is. It was definitely due to his fight with Leila during the Battle of Mt. Taal. Personality According to Jonathan, prior to the European Union invasion of the Philippines, Akito was somewhat selfish, rarely putting others before himself. He also acted in a rather bratty manner when he first met Jonathan, beating him up and bullying him. After the Union was conquered and Akito killed his father, Akito's personality was significantly changed. He dedicated his cause to not endorse terrorism or rebellion, which he believed would only result in pointless killing. Akito also held a more positive outlook on the Union, believing that it could be changed for the better. He also had a strong sense of loyalty, never questioning the orders of his superior. Despite that, he was shown to be willing to stab them in the back if necessary. Akito also wished to take responsibility for his actions, and his ultimate goal was to atone for the killing of his father. Akito developed a firm resolve to kill X Code and by extension, Jonathan, when Aelin died. He considered X Code to be an evil, immoral individual who was only focused on results and cared nothing for innocent lives. Akito twice rejected X Code's offer to join him, one in which X Code held him at gunpoint. Later Akito would continue honoring Aelin's memory by continuing his quest to change within by becoming the Knight of One so that people will no longer support X Code. He also holds a quill and customizes his Prime's shield with a Knight of Honor as a result. Akito was driven towards becoming the Knight of One as a way to change the Philippines so that X Code is one day no longer needed. Akito was shown as a corrupt individual whose goal is to change within for peace as opposed to Jonathan's change for realism. By the time that Jonathan was exposed to be X Code, Akito began to paint Jonathan with the same brush he painted X Code with. Akito had a hard time acknowledging Jonathan's past actions such as the Mickey and Clark Airbase incidents. It was shown during the time he was transporting Jonathan as Leo Arcilla during the rescue of St. Petersburg. During this time, Akito had a more hardened personality, and seemed willing to use more underhand tactics, such as attempting to use Ravien on Leila, though he discards it soon after, not willing to use methods similar to Jonathan's. Akito was willing to kill anybody standing in his way which was shown during the first battle of the Manila Settlement for his bloodlust revenge against X Code. During E.U. campaign, Akito gained the nickname "The White Grim Reaper" by the enemies as he slaughtered countless people and in one of them, he told the army to surrender but decided to kill them since they refused. During Ayame's conversation as the Southern Leaders, Akito showed no remorse for the fallen members as their execution couldn't be helped. But regardless, Akito hasn't lost faith in Jonathan as he wonders why he killed Aelin since they could have been another way but despises Jonathan for casting a Kaio on him to live since it was his goal to die. After reminding of his father's past and their confrontation at the Ryu household, Akito realizes that Jonathan is the kind of person who would take all of the lies to make everyone's dreams into reality indicating that Akito's view of the Union started to change. This would what lead Akito to attacking the Emperor since he was the one responsible for the chain of events to occur in the first place and what he did to Aelin for revenge along with Kaio. Akito also seems to have hated the emperor as it was shown during the speech of Galahad's funeral. After destroying the Manila Settlement with the F.E.L.E.I.R.A. and causing the deaths of approximately 37,000,000 people due to the influence of Jonathan's Kaio command, he takes some time to reflect within the crater he created. After a one-sided conversation with Stephan Gotwald, he laughs maniacally; desensitized by the countless deaths he inadvertently caused. He then abandons his self-righteous nature and resolves to achieve his goal regardless of the means. This prompts him to finally ally with Jonathan and devise the Refrain together. He was consistently shown to be loyal to his chosen leader with a strong sense of justice. Afterwards, he shows a vicious dedication to it to earn Jonathan's confidence, but he himself feels hesitation towards acting upon the new role of X Code, and yet also show grief and sorrow that he decided not to continue. The moment he took in the role of X Code, his expressions were constrained underneath the mask of his new identity. It was stated that he set up the facade because he don't want to lose the faith of people in the first X Code and it will be easier for Jonathan once he took in the role once again after him. That's why, underneath the masked figure, he trained himself to be like Jonathan when he was X Code. Though it is different when he was with Leila and their son, for he was shown to be somehow masochist and a loving, protective husband and father. Abilities While Akito possesses no outwardly superhuman powers such as Kaio, his physical prowess is top-notch. He possesses superior hand-eye coordination and has extensive military training in both firearms and hand-to-hand combat. Before the Union's Invasion of the Philippines, Akito was trained by his uncle, Glenn Arbis, in martial arts, and has spent most of his time training to become stronger. He is also skilled in the art of kendo despite the fact that he had quit to quit it. His physical prowess seems almost inhuman at times. As the pilot of the Chevalier Prime, Akito is an extremely skilled pilot, with a 97% efficiency rating from Pierre based from his simulator scores. His lack of tactics and strategies baffles Jonathan, since he fights with instinct instead of thinking or using his mind. The mecha's superior abilities also help, as few other Chevaliers can match its astonishing speed or overcome its considerable defenses even if they outnumbered the Prime by a tremendous degree. This has been mitigated as of the year 2318, wherein newer Chevaliers have filled the technological gap. Even when Jonathan managed to predict his movements, Akito's reflexes allowed him to narrowly escape what would have otherwise been certain death. Despite not possessing a Kaio power, Akito does have an unusual ability to detect those who have power ever since the incident in El Isla, where Akito is also placed under a command by Jonathan to "live." As this command gives no time or event limitations, it activates every time Akito feels suicidal (or otherwise accepts his death as an inevitability) and forces him to survive by any means. It also activates to a lesser extent when his life is in immediate danger, but Akito is able to resist such activation. He can also use the command to his advantage, allowing him to react faster than he would normally be capable of. Akito's abilities aren't solely physical, as Jonathan has stated, Akito has a impressive mind, not only because he was able to disarm his plans many times but because Akito can make use of the Kaio command used on him to fight more effectively. He also shows to have a very good instinct, as seen when he made accurate guesses about X Code's identity and, based on that, predict what Jonathan is likely to do. During his time as the Knight of Zero, he showed a more casual use of the "live" Kaio command used on him and his ability to know what Jonathan is thinking and how to act based in that. Relationships Akito Ryu/Love Interests|Love Interests Akito Ryu/Family|Family Akito Ryu/Friends|Friends Akito Ryu/Colleagues|Colleagues Quotes * "Victory that was achieved through unlawful means, isn't victory after all." * (To Jonathan) "You're completely hopeless! You are so helpless. I know you. You'd betray the entire world the way it's betrayed you! Your very existence is a mistake! You need to be erased from the face of the earth. The world does not need a sick, twisted person like you!" * "Jonathan... that cross is mine to bear!" * (To Jonathan) "You're a fool! You may be a genius. But can't a genius know that what his wife is experiencing isn't just a simple illness? Why can't that genius not realize that he is going to be a father?!" * (To Leila) "I've killed a lot already. I've stolen so many innocent and criminal lives. They always haunt me. But I thought that... since that day I've killed my father, I am just avoiding the wars. I never thought that I'll be involve with it. And to see it through X Code's eyes, through Jonathan's, this heavy mask... I can feel the burden he has on his shoulders when he started the rebellion and created this identity. But that rebellion is now over, and X Code has to repent his sins. Despite the countless lives we've stolen, we need to move on because a lot of people are depending on us no matter what others may call us as murderers." * (To Leila) "Do you only love me because I am X Code? You love the previous one, right? Or perhaps I am just fooling myself that you love me... not as X Code, but as Akito Ryu?" * (Last words before dying to Jonathan)'' "But now, I guess, I have enough. It had been a legacy, memories that need to be cherish. i thank you for giving me this order to live. I am happy. I don't have any regrets. Have I done enough already? I 'm sorry if i can't follow your order this time, Jonathan. I feel so tired now. Can I rest for a little bit, my King?"'' —Akito's last words as Jonathan stays next to him Trivia Character History * Akito means 'bright person' and Ryu means 'dragon', both in Japanese. His name only implies his character as an intellectual one and the fierceness of his last name. Not to mention as well that he is considered by the W.I.S.E.R. as the Dragon of the East. * Akito's last name was originally Ryuji, named after Sydney Flaire's close friend, Ryuji Kayama. It was later revealed that Akito's father decided to shorten their last name to simply Ryu because Ryuji means 'dragon, second'. Ambitious and arrogant, his father take notice of the meaning that decided to simply make it Ryu. * Akito's middle name Arbis was named after Flaire's other close friend, Lucy-Evelyn Ravelo, whom Akito shared middle names with. * Originally, in the early draft and planning made by Flaire, he was named as Raven Dustorm but find the name funny and inappropriate. * Like Jonathan Carter, Akito has a counterpart with Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion which is Suzaku Kururugi. Like Jonathan to Lelouch, Akito has a very close resemblance to Suzaku. Other Descriptions * His blood type is O. * Akito is right handed. * He always use chopsticks or in some times, a spoon. But he never used a fork when eating. * He was trained in martial arts and sword art. * Akito hates mind games and find it completely inappropriate for a child. * Akito's uncle, Hubert Arbis, is his mother's older brother; while Ayame Dy is his cousin through his father. * The sword Akito used to kill his father was owned by the Arbis family. * When Pierre asked what is the strange smell inside the Prime Rapturous is in Reload, Akito replied that he forgot to clean up the spoiled food treat. Pierre then said that if he and Leila wanted to have some time together, they could just ask Jonathan to allow them have some together to do it in a much 'appropriate' place. * His favorite food is mango crepe. Because of this, on his birthday, October 8, the whole fandom decided to make it as a special day to create a mango crepe, annually. It was then unofficially made that October 8 will be a 'Mango Crepe Day'. Succession and Precedence Category:Main Character Category:Knight Category:Knight of the Round Category:Student Category:Chevalier Pilot Category:Politician Category:Masque Category:Knights of A.E.G.I.S.